


mind brand

by orphan_account



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wallace returns home after a night of drinking.please don't read this if you're triggered by cnc!!
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	mind brand

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the title i just picked a random song from my playlist

It was very late at night, 2 AM to be exact and Scott Pilgrim was sound asleep in the bed he shared with his gay roomate, Wallace Wells. Except, he wasn't there. He was out getting drunk.

Wallace unlocked the door and stumbled into the apartment. He closed the door behind him and threw off his coat, he was drunk. Really drunk, he wobbled over to the bed and flopped down on it. He woke Scott up in the process.

"Ngh," Scott groaned in annoyance, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell, Wallace?" 

"Scott, have I ever told you how absolutely adorable you are." Wallace said as he placed a hand on Scott's stomach, he didn't have a shirt on.

Scott could smell the alcohol on his roommate's breath. His face heated up at Wallace's comment and asked the obvious question, "Are you drunk?" Wallace got closer to him and nuzzled his neck, "A little." He lied, he was very drunk. So drunk he had to have other Scott call a taxi for him. A few quiet moments passed, "Wallace I'm sleepy, I'm going back to bed." Scott tried to turn over but Wallace quickly got on top of him and pinned him down by his shoulders. "No, not yet." Wallace dug his nails into Scott's shoulder hard enough for him to make a small pained sound. 

"No you're not. I'm gonnafuckyou." Wallace slurred. "You owe me. You stay here rent free and eat up all the food like a little pig!"

Scott was starting to get scared, this wasn't the Wallace he knew. He tried to get out from under him but Wallace was stronger and bigger than him, he had a firm grasp on his shoulders. 

"Stop trying to get away." Wallace growled, digging his nails down harder into Scott's skin making him cry out in pain. "W- Wallace! Please stop." Scott squirmed underneath him. "Aww." Wallace leaned closer to the boy beneath him, about an inch away from his face. "I'm sorry." Wallace placed a kiss on Scott's mouth.

Scott turned away from the kiss. "Oh you're no fun." Wallace slurred. He slid his hands down Scott's slightly chubby body and Scott took this as a chance to push Wallace off of him. He fell onto the floor and laughed, Wallace was going to get what he wanted one way or another. 

"W-What the fuck, Wallace?" Scott's voice trembled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Wallace took the chance to take off his belt while Scott was talking. "Seriously what the fuck, Wallace? This isn't like you." Wallace quickly pounced back onto Scott and flipped him over quickly and bound his hands together with the belt.

"You owe me, Scott." He whispered into the shaking boy's ear. Wallace pulled his own pants down, he was already hard. The precum made a wet spot on his boxers, he slid those down as well. His cock slapped against his stomach, Scott still struggled underneath him. He was pretty sure he was suffocating him so he pulled him up onto his knees. Scott was hyperventilating, his face was red and tears flowed down it freely. Wallace frowned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I've always been here for you, Scott. I'm the only person you can trust." 

Scott sobbed and hung his head. I couldn't even speak, he couldn't catch his breath. He felt Wallace nuzzle into his neck and kiss press a kiss there. "This will be less painful if you relax, Scottie." He whispered as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of Scott's boxers. He was pleased to see that he was at least half hard. He wrapped his hand around him and started jerking his off, he used his other hand to play with Scott's chest. 

"There you go, baby." Wallace smirked as Scott's breathing returned to a soft pant. He ran his thumb over Scott's tip and he let out a moan, "See, not so bad is it?" He smirked.

Scott didn't respond, he wanted this to be over quickly but he wouldn't deny to himself that it felt good.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Wallace removed his hand from Scott's dick to pull down his boxers all the way. He gently laid Scott down on the bed again on his stomach and reached under his pillow for the small bottle of lube.

Scott felt numb, he wondered if Wallace would remember this in the morning. Would Wallace apologize if he did remember? Would he accept it? He felt Wallace press a finger into him and he let out groan, he slowly began to finger him. After a minute he slipped another one in and scissored them. 

"I'm gonna put it in. Relax for me, okay Scottie?" He heard Wallace say from behind him. "Yeah." Is all Scott could say, Wallace rubbed his cock against his entrance before he carefully sunk into him. He was thankful for Wallace not being as rough as he was before. Wallace grabbed his hips and started to thrust into him at a slow pace, he soon picked up speed.

It felt really good. Scott was moaning into the pillow as Wallace continuously hit his prostate, "It feels good, huh?" Wallace asked. Scott let out a quiet 'Mhm'. 

Wallace took the belt off his hands and flipped him over so he could kiss him. Scott didn't know what to do with his hands until Wallace grabbed them and wrapped them around his neck, he tapped Scott's thigh to signal to wrap his legs around his waist and pressed little kisses into Scott's collarbone and started to thrust into him again. 

"You feel so good." Wallace panted, "Can't wait to fill you with my cum, Scottie" he started to suck on Scott's neck where he knew people would see, creating dark marks to claim ownership over Scott. "Mine." He punctuated with a thrust and Scott moaned softly, trying to keep his voice down but it proved quite difficult for him.

Scott could feel himself get closer and closer at each thrust. He bit down on Wallace's shoulder and moaned, he let out a surprised moan as he felt Scott do this. Scott came all over their stomach's and pulled away from Wallace, panting. 

"What a good boy." Wallace said softly. He fucked Scott for a good two more minutes before he came inside of him. He slipped out of Scott, his cum leaking out of his roommate.  
\--  
Wallace pulled Scott into as a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Was I too rough?" He said in a concerned tone. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much. Scott shook his head and nuzzled into Wallace's chest, "You're fine, you didn't hurt me. Wallace ruffles his roommate's hair and smiles. "Let's go get cleaned up," he suggests but Scott is already asleep, cuddled up to his chest.


End file.
